


And I'd Marry You, Harry

by rainbowysl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowysl/pseuds/rainbowysl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fluffy, short, one-shot, future fic that I promised to my followers on Tumblr. Background Zerrie and Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'd Marry You, Harry

The room was silent and dark, the only light coming from the muted TV playing some rerun of a reality show on MTV. The dishes were piled up high in the kitchen, the boys  having vowed to take care of it in the morning. The engagement party had gone well, their families having left hours ago, followed closely by Zayn, who had left to be with Perrie and the new baby, but had promised to come back in the morning and help clean up. Liam and Niall were curled up on the loveseat together, Niall snoring lightly into Liam's chest. Harry had his head in Louis' lap, staring blankly at the television, his long legs thrown over the arm of the couch. He looked down and fiddled with the ring on his right hand, the light from the TV making the diamonds sparkle.

"Babe?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed in response, running his fingers through Harry's soft curls.

"Can we..." Harry trailed off, embarrassed.

Louis frowned, his fingers stilling. "Can we what, Haz?"

Harry blushed, glad for the near darkness so Louis couldn't see it.

"Nevermind, don't worry about it, it's stupid."

"No, no, you've got my attention now." Louis pulled Harry up into a sitting position on the couch so they faced each other. "Can we what?" He asked again, gently.

"I was just thinking..." Harry looked down, playing with the ring again. He still wasn't used to how it felt on his finger. "I was thinking when we...you know..."

Louis waited patiently for Harry to finish. Whatever it was, it was clearly very important to Harry and he wanted to let Harry get it out in his own time.

Harry huffed out a breath and tried again. "When we get married, I want to get our rings tattooed on." It came out very quickly and Louis had to pause a moment to make sure he heard right.

"Are you...are you serious?"

Harry looked away again. "I told you it was stupid. Just forget it."

"No!" Louis grabbed Harry's hands. "Harry. Harry, look at me."

Harry turned back bashfully.

"Harry," Louis said, "I love that idea. I just want to make sure that  _you're_ sure."

"I've never been more sure about anything, Lou. I mean, we already have so many matching tattoos already anyway, right?" He joked.

Louis breathed out a laugh. "Yeah. Yeah I guess we do."

Harry smiled softly, running his thumbs over the back of Louis' hands. Louis watched him, smiling as well.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke again. "Tattoos are forever Louis. And I'm going to love you forever."

Louis eyes shot up to meet Harry's. "Now you stop that, Hazza, you're gonna make me cry."

Harry laughed gently, and leaned forward so that his forehead rested against Louis'.

"I still can't believe it. Us. Getting married."

"Well," Louis replied, rubbing his nose against Harry's. "I always said I'd marry you, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I really need to work on writing longer works than this...oh well. I'll get there. Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine! Thanks for reading!


End file.
